Suke Neomu Yeppeo
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "Kau tinggal di sini, Suke?", tanya Naruto yang masih menggunakan bahasa Korea. / "Can you speak Bahasa Indonesia, Dobe?", / "O, little little sih I can", cengir Naruto dengan bahasa Inggris ala kadar. / "Baru tinggal 6 tahun di Korea, masa kau bisa lupa dengan bahasamu sejak lahir ini?", -NaruSasu-


[Oneshot]  
Title : Suke Neomu Yeppeo  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Humor?  
BGM : Shinee - Noona Neomu Yeppeo

* * *

Fanfic Repost.

Ini latarnya Indonesia, tapi nama kotanya fiktif.  
Emangnya ada kota Konoha/Suna di Indonesia?

Gaya bahasanya ala Indonesia juga. Jadi gak ada pakai surfix -kun-chan-san. Nama-nama juga dibalik, dari Uchiha Sasuke menjadi Sasuke Uchiha. Kan biasanya Sasuke manggil Itachi itu 'Aniki', nah di sini diganti jadi 'abang'. Rasanya jadi geli gitu dengernya wkwkwk...

1 lagi, karena aku gak bisa bahasa Korea, jadi aku tandai pakai huruf tebal ya. Jadi dialog yang ditebali itu dalam bahasa Korea. Arachi?

* * *

Ramen : Hi, Suke (з´⌣`ε)

Tomato-kun : Who are you?

Ramen : Look at my profile picture :)

Ramen : Suke, kau di sana?

Ramen : Suke?

 _Tomato-kun is offline._

Ramen : I'll be back, Suke~ See you (з´⌣`ε)

* * *

Pemeran utama di cerita ini adalah seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun, mahasiswa semester 5, jurusan sastra Inggris, bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Di sebuah ruangan, sekelompok mahasiswa yang berlabel BEM, sedang mengadakan rapat. Sasuke juga ikut terlibat di dalamnya, karena dia adalah sekretaris BEM.

Sasuke melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:14. Hatinya sungguh gelisah menunggu rapat yang tidak kunjung selesai. Duduk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, menunggu Neji Hyuuga -sang ketua BEM menutup rapatnya.

"Ada pertanyaan, Sasuke?", tanya Neji, pemuda berambut coklat gondrong seperti Itachi Uchiha -abang Sasuke.

"Tidak ada", geleng Sasuke sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Sasuke mengenakan kaca mata, bukan berarti dia kutu buku atau cupu. Ini hanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah tampannya. Mmm~ Sebenarnya matanya minus karena terlalu banyak membaca.

"Yang lain? Apa ada pertanyaan?", tanya Neji melempar perhatian kepada anggota lainnya.

"Ada!", Rock Lee mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan bersemangat. Pemuda pecinta warna hijau gelap itu selalu bersemangat.

"Ck! Si hijau lumutan ini! Rasanya aku ingin meremas dan menjadikannya mochi", decak Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke terus melirik jam dinding yang terus berputar, waktu terus saja bergerak. Dia ingin secepatnya keluar dari ruangan ini.

* * *

30 menit kemudian.  
Rapat baru saja selesai. Sasuke segera memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam ransel.

"Buru-buru sekali, nyonya?", tanya Neji.  
"Kebelet pipis tahu!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Benarkah?", Neji melirik bagian bawah Sasuke, sontak membuat Sasuke memukulnya dengan ransel.  
"Jangan membuatku pipis di rambutmu!", Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan Neji.  
"Sampai jumpa, nyonya!", sapa Neji setengah berteriak.

Sasuke membalas dengan menjulurkan jari kelingking kanannya, sebagai pengganti jari tengah. Dia tidak suka dipanggil nyonya, walaupun sifatnya memang seperti nyonya besar.

Sasuke kembali melirik jam besar yang terpasang di taman kampus. Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Sebentar lagi langit akan gelap. Pikiran dan hatinya masih belum tenang.

"Jemput, tidak, jemput, tidak", rapal Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet. Dia benar-benar ingin pipis.

Sesudah pipis, dia membasuh tangan dan melepas kaca matanya, kemudian membasuh wajahnya. Dia mendecak melihat lingkar hitam di kantung matanya. Mata panda ini mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Pulang, lalu tidur", perintah Sasuke pada dirinya.

Dia butuh mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

* * *

Di bandara.

Tampak seorang pemuda berkulit tan, berambut kuning jabrik, memakai kaca mata hitam, dia terlihat mencolok di antara orang-orang sekitarnya. Ditambah lagi dia mengenakan kaos merah tanpa lengan dan celana Hawai pendek. Hampir 2 jam lebih pemuda itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar area kedatangan.

"Ada bule, ada bule",  
"Ganteng ya",  
"Bule keren",

Dia tersenyum menanggapi bisikan dan lirikan orang-orang, beruntung dia memiliki gigi yang putih, sehingga dia bangga memamerkan giginya.

Naruto Uzumaki, nama bule ganteng tapi norak itu. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat.

" **Apa kau lupa padaku, Suke?** ", gumannya dalam bahasa Korea. Sekedar informasi, bule norak ini berasal dari Korea.

Sedari tadi, dia sedang menunggu Sasuke. Naruto merutuki betapa bodohnya dia. Seandainya ponselnya tidak tertingga di Korea, mungkin dia bisa mengabari Sasuke langsung dan tidak perlu tebar pesona seperti ini.

" **Come on, Suke~ Datanglah~ Datanglah~** ", rapal Naruto seperti sedang memanggil Jailangkung.

* * *

Saat Naruto sudah putus asa menunggu, barulah Sasuke menemukannya. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Dobe?", tanya Sasuke ragu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi ramping dan berwajah cantik. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu adalah Sasuke, sosok yang dirindukannya. Akhirnya, usaha Naruto menunggu selama 3 jam lebih tidak sia-sia.

" **Siapa yang kau sebut 'Dobe'?** ", cibir Naruto yang tidak suka dipanggil 'Dobe', walaupun dia rindu mendengar panggilan itu.  
"Are you really my Dobe?", tanya Sasuke lagi, menghiraukan ucapan asing Naruto. Sasuke yakin bahwa bule norak di hadapannya ini adalah Naruto, teman sepermainannya yang sempat hilang kontak.

"My Dobe?", guman Naruto, entah mengapa dia merasa senang mendengar kata itu. Syukurlah, Sasuke masih menganggap Naruto miliknya.

Saking senangnya, Naruto menerjang dan memeluk erat Sasuke.  
"Iyap! I'm your Dobe, Suke!",

Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya. Dia benar-benar dibuat malu oleh ulah norak Naruto.

* * *

Mereka ke tempat Sasuke dengan menggunakan bus. Sasuke tidak pelit, dia hanya terbiasa berhemat. Gaya hidup anak kost membuat Sasuke hidup mandiri sekaligus pintar mengatur keuangan agar tidak melarat di tanggal tua.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka tidak saling berbicara. Sasuke sibuk mendengar lagu di ponselnya, sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar kost berukuran 3x4, tempat tinggal Sasuke selama kuliah di Konoha.

Naruto mengernyit melihat betapa sempitnya kamar ini. Rak gantung yang berisi buku-buku tebal. Lalu, lemari kecil di pojok ruangan dan sebuah ranjang kayu kecil. Ada juga meja belajar yang terletak di sebelah ranjang membuat ruangan bertambah sempit. Tak lupa sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang digunakan untuk mandi dan mencuci. Beruntung, kamar sekecil ini memiliki kamar mandi dalam, jika tidak, terpaksa Naruto harus mengurangi jatah mandinya karena malas mengantri mandi di luar.

" **Kau tinggal di sini, Suke?** ", tanya Naruto yang masih menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Can you speak Bahasa Indonesia, Dobe?",  
"O, little little sih I can", cengir Naruto dengan bahasa Inggris ala kadar.

Sasuke meletakkan koper Naruto di bawah ranjang.

"Baru tinggal 6 tahun di Korea, masa kau bisa lupa dengan bahasamu sejak lahir ini?", dengus Sasuke. Naruto memang pernah tinggal di Indonesia selama 14 tahun. Tapi, saat orang tuanya bercerai, dia memilih untuk ikut bersama sang ibu ke Korea.

Sasuke meletakkan kaca matanya di atas meja belajar, lalu merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Kau lelah, Suke?", tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya.  
"Kurang tidur",

Tadi malam, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Sebenarnya dia galau untuk menjemput Naruto. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan Naruto dan memilih menghadiri rapat BEM, walaupun hatinya terasa tidak tenang saat rapat berlangsung.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman masa kecil. Mereka berjanji akan masuk ke SMU yang sama, tapi Naruto malah memilih sekolah di Korea. Selama di Korea, Naruto tidak pernah menghubunginya. Sasuke marah dan menganggap bahwa temannya ini telah melupakannya. Naruto tidak pantas disebut teman lagi.

Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto tiba-tiba berchatting dengannya. Antara terkejut, marah dan senang Sasuke saat itu. Naruto berkata bahwa dia akan ke Konoha dan meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Awalnya, Sasuke mengira si Dobe ini hanya bercanda. Tapi, saat Naruto menunjukkan tiketnya, barulah Sasuke percaya.

"Apa kabarmu, Suke?", tanya Naruto basa-basi.  
"Baik", jawab Sasuke singkat.  
"Kudengar, kau mengambil jurusan sastra Inggris",  
"Dari mana kau tahu?",  
"Mmm~ Hanya menebak", tidak mungkin kan Naruto memberitahu Sasuke bahwa dia menstalker akun sosial media milik Sasuke? Bisa-bisa Sasuke malah ke-GR-an.  
"Hn. Tebakanmu tumben benar, Dobe",  
"Ya, begitulah... Ehehehe...",

". . . . .",  
"Kau memamg berniat menjadi guru, Suke?", tanya Naruto lagi.  
"Hn", menjadi guru adalah cita-cita Sasuke sejak kecil.  
"Good luck, Suke!",  
"Hn",  
"Kau sudah punya pacar, Suke?",  
"Belum",  
"Kok belum?",  
"Abangku juga belum punya pacar",  
"Kok kalian belum punya pacar? Padahal Bang Itachi ganteng lho. Dan kau juga...",

" **...cantik...** ", lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku kenapa?", lirik Sasuke tajam, dia tahu Naruto pasti mengejeknya.  
" **Kau cantik, Suke...ehehehe...** ",  
"Kau mengejekku?",  
" **Aku memujimu. Kau cantik, Suke** ",  
"Huf~", Sasuke jengah menghadapi sikap bebal Naruto.

"Hey, Suke! Tanyakan beberapa hal padaku juga!", cibir Naruto yang juga ingin di-kepo-in oleh Sasuke.  
"Ceritakan apa yang ingin kau ceritakan", ucap Sasuke malas.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak bertanya, Naruto dengan bangga bercerita.  
" **Aku tidak kuliah, karena aku bosan duduk manis di kelas...ehehehe... Aku sekarang sedang menekuni dunia fotografer. Kau bisa melihat hasil jepretanku di IG. Aku juga sedang melamar di agensi JYJ. Menjadi anggota boyband sepertinya seru** ",

Rolling eyes.  
Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto, memilih untuk berbalik badan memunggunginya.

" **Mungkin dia lelah** ", guman Naruto.

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan punggung Sasuke. Matanya mengamati buku-buku yang terletak di meja belajar. Dia tersenyum karena menemukan boneka bebek kuning setinggi 10cm, yang nyaris tertutup buku-buku. Boneka bebek itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun darinya untuk Sasuke.

" **Dia masih menyimpannya** ", guman Naruto yang bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke  
"Speak Bahasa Indonesia, please!", geram Sasuke yang perintahnya tidak diindahkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lagi melihat wajah galak Sasuke. Sudah lama dia tidak melihatnya.

"Malam ini aku tidur dimana?",

Sasuke menujuk ke atas lemari, di sana ada kasur lipat.  
"Di lantai?", Naruto mengernyit.  
"Hn",  
"Tamu adalah raja. Apa kau masih ingat itu, Suke?",  
"Hn",  
"Lalu, mengapa kau menyuruhku tidur di lantai?",  
"Di lantai lebih leluasa daripada di ranjang yang kecil ini. Kau bebas berguling sebisamu, dan akupun tidak perlu was-was kau akan jatuh menimpaku", jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto berusaha mencerna penjelasan Sasuke tadi. Ada beberapa kata yang tidak dipahaminya.

"Intinya, aku tidak bisa tidur di ranjang?",  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke.  
"It's OK! **Raja yang bisa merakyat itulah yang paling disegani** ",

Sasuke mengernyit melihat cengiran Naruto, dia merasa Naruto sedang mengejeknya. Dia marah dan melempari wajah Naruto dengan bantal.  
"Bahasa Indonesia, Dobe!",  
"OK! **Araseo!** *Aku tahu*",

Dulu Sasuke tidak segalak ini.

* * *

Ini sudah nyaris tengah malam, tapi Naruto tak kunjung tidur. Dia tidak terbiasa tidur di tempat asing dan gelap gulita. Jika dia masih bayi, mungkin dia akan menangis dan meminta Sasuke memeluknya.

Naruto berguling-guling sambil merapalkan perkalian 9. Berharap hitung-hitungan itu bisa membuatnya tertidur.

 _DuuuuK_  
Keasyikan berguling, tanpa sadar dia menabrak lemari.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?", Sasuke terbangun mendengar kegaduhan itu langsung menyalakan lampu. Lampu adalah satu-satunya penerangan di malam hari. Jika saja kamar ini ada jendela, mungkin mereka tidak perlu tidur dalam kegelapan.

"Tidak bisa tidur~ hueee~", Naruto merengek manja pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecak sejenak, lalu mengambil bantal dan selimutnya.  
"Kita tukaran. Kau di atas",  
"Aku boleh tidur di ranjang?", Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
"Hn",  
" **Jinjja?** *benarkah?*",  
"Jangan banyak bacot!",

Sebelum Sasuke berubah pikiran, Naruto bergegas merayap naik ke atas ranjang.

" **Selamat malam, Suke~** ",

Sasuke mendengus membalas sapaan Naruto. Kembali dia merapatkan selimut dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Naruto terkikik karena berhasil tidur di ranjang.  
" **Aroma Suke yang memabukkan~** ",

Saat dia berbalik, tidak sengaja kepalanya terbentur dinding. Seperti yang telah dikatakan, ranjang ini benar-benar kecil untuk dirinya yang urakan.

* * *

Naruto terbangun karena terjatuh dari ranjang. Dia mendengus sebal karena tidurnya terputus.

"Baguslah, aku tidak perlu repot-repot membangunkan dia", guman Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah bangun, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke yang sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Pagi ini, dia ada jadwal kuliah.  
"Hoaaam~", Naruto menguap lebar.  
"Aku akan pulang sebelum makan siang. Jangan lupa mandi dan..", Sasuke menujuk sekotak bubur ayam dan sebotol air mineral yang terletak di atas meja, "...sarapan"  
" **Komawo, eomma~** *terimakasih, mama*", Naruto terharu sambil memeluk kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mendang Naruto bak Malin Kundang yang menendang ibunya.  
"Oma? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti nenek-nenek!", ketus Sasuke yang salah mengartikan.  
" **Ani~** *bukan*",  
"Ani? Namaku Sasuke! Bukan Ani!",  
"Bukan itu maksudku, Suke~",  
"Makanya, gunakan Bahasa Indonesia, Dobe!",  
"Aku tidak biasa~",

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, dia akan telat jika banyak bicara dengan Naruto.  
"Jangan lupa mandi!", pesan terakhir Sasuke sebelum pergi kuliah.

"Hati-hati, Suke!",

Naruto tersenyum melepas kepergian Sasuke.

" **Syukurlah~ Dia masih Suke-ku yang dulu** ",

Setelah Sasuke benar-benar pergi, Naruto melancarkan aksinya. Dia memeriksa seluruh isi kamar Sasuke. Dia ingin tahu, apakah Sasuke benar-benar masih jomblo?

Sudah 6 tahun tidak berkomunikasi, banyak hal yang ingin diketahui Naruto tentang Sasuke.

Naruto menemukan sebuah album foto di atas rak gantung. Membolak-balik lembaran album, mengamati wajah Sasuke. Album foto itu berisi teman-teman Sasuke dari SMU dan kuliah.

"Mwo?!", Naruto tersentak, nyaris membuang album foto itu. Dia melihat Sasuke sedang merangkul seorang gadis, wajah gadis berambut panjang itu menunduk malu-malu. Selain itu, ada foto Sakura sedang bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke.

" **Suke-ku memang populer di kalangan perempuan** ", guman Naruto berpikir positif.

Lembar perlembar dilewati. Entah mengapa wajah gadis yang dirangkul Sasuke itu begitu menyita perhatian Naruto. Gadis itu selalu ada di setiap lembar foto. Naruto juga ingat bahwa gadis itu juga sering muncul di akun sosial Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah, nama akunnya Hinata-hime.

" **Apa dia calonmu, Suke?** ",

Naruto merasa bahwa Sasuke sedang dalam tahap pendekatan dengan Hinata-hime.

* * *

 _CeKLeeeK_  
Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari kampus.

" **Suke~ Kau lama sekali~** ", Naruto langsung turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Sasuke, " **Ayo, bawa aku jalan-jalan** ", pintanya seperti seekor anjing yang mengajak sang tuan berkeliling.

Sasuke mendengus karena Naruto masih saja menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti.  
" **Ayo, Suke~ Jalan-jalan~** ",  
"Kimchi bulgogi kimbap!", ucap Sasuke asal menanggapi ucapan Naruto.  
" **Mwo?** *apa*",  
"Mwoyangmu!", Sasuke menyodorkan sekotak makanan untuk Naruto, "Nih! Makanan kesukaanmu!",

Naruto langsung membuka dan melihat isi kotak makanan dari Sasuke.  
"Wah~ Jengki!", Naruto menghirup aroma makanan kesukaannya. Selama di Korea, dia tidak pernah memakan itu.  
"Jengkol, Dobe", ralat Sasuke.  
" **Araseo** *aku tahu*", Naruto langsung menyendok nasi dan semur jengkol ke dalam mulutnya.  
"Ekspresimu seperti ribuan tahun tidak pernah makan saja", ejek Sasuke.  
" **Ne!** *iya*", angguknya, "Aku rindu masakan Indonesia",  
"Nanti malam, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling menikmati kuliner malam",  
" **Jinjja?** *benarkah?*",  
"Tinja?", kening Sasuke mengerut mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terkesan jorok itu.  
" **Ani~** ", geleng Naruto.  
"Kwetiau capcai bakmie!",  
"Kau bicara apa, Suke?",  
"Rangginang!",  
" **Aigo~** ", Naruto bingung mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu asing di telinganya.

* * *

Malampun tiba.

Sasuke tidak sabar menunggu Naruto berdandan.

"Kau cowok kan?", tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto memakai eyeliner.  
"Tentu!",  
"Mengapa kau harus berdandan seperti perempuan?",  
"Laki-laki di Korea juga seperti ini",  
"Mereka boyband, kau hanya rakyat jelata!",  
"No, Suke~", Naruto membantah ucapan Sasuke dengan halus, "I'm ulzzang. You know? Tak lama lagi, aku akan menjadi anggota boyband",

Huf~ Rolling eyes.

"Kemari, Suke~ Aku bisa mendandanimu",  
"Tidak. Terimakasih!",  
"Come on, Suke~", Naruto merangkak dan memeluk kaki Sasuke, "Please~",  
"Aku bilang 'tidak' ya tidak!",  
"Please, Suke~ Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa menghapusnya. Mau ya, Suke?",

Karena tidak bisa menolak, akhirnya Sasuke menerimanya. Lagi pula, Sasuke juga ingin mencoba bergaya ulzzang.

* * *

"Taraaah!", Naruto memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke yang terpantul di cermin, " **Kau sungguh cantik, Suke!** ",

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat jelas penampakan wajahnya, dia harus mengenakan kacamata.

"Apa ini?!", Sasuke terkejut melihat wajahnya yang seperti perempuan. Hidung mendadak mancung, mata tidak sipit, bulu mata yang lentik. Ini bukan wajahnya. Dia berniat menghapus riasan di wajahnya.

"Jangan, Suke! Cantik kok!", bujuk Naruto mencegah Sasuke untuk menghapus riasannya.  
"Jangan mempermainkanku, Dobe! Aku bukan perempuan!",  
" **Kau laki-laki cantik** ",  
"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti!",  
"Kau tampan. Cocok menjadi ulzzang",  
"Benarkah?", mendengar kata 'tampan', Sasuke langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghapus riasannya.  
"Tentu!", Naruto mengoles lips gloss lagi ke bibir Sasuke,"Jika aku perempuan, aku akan jatuh cinta padamu",

Ucapan terakhir itu, membuat Sasuke tertohok.  
"Jika saja itu bisa terjadi", pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Meskipun sudah 6 tahun lebih tidak bersama, tidak bisa dipungkiri, rasa itu masih ada. Rasa yang timbul saat dia menginjak bangku SMP. Rasa suka sebagai teman berubah menjadi rasa cinta sebagai kekasih.

"Suke?",

Sasuke terlalu asik dengan pikirannya, tidak mendengar panggilan Naruto.

 _CHuuuu~_  
Sesuatu menempel di bibirnya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eheheehee...", cengir Naruto yang baru saja mencium bibir Sasuke, "Kau melamun, Suk...",

 _PLaaaaK_  
Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Naruto.

"Kampret!", maki Sasuke langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Bekas tamparan itu terasa panas di pipi Naruto.  
" **Tidak jadi jalan-jalan~ hueee~** ", Naruto mencakar-cakar lantai merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukannya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Sasuke terduduk di halte dekat rumah kostnya.

Tangannya perih setelah menampar Naruto.  
"Terlalu kuat", gumannya merasa menyesal.

Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir.  
"Ini bukan salahku!", tegasnya, menepis rasa menyesal itu.

Dia beralih menyentuh bibirnya yang diolesi lips gloss. Ciuman yang tadi adalah ciuman ketiganya. Ciuman pertama dan kedua juga direbut oleh Naruto.

"Mengapa kau menciumku?", tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa?

* * *

 _CeKLeeeeK_  
Pintu kamar kost terbuka.

"Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry~ Naega naega naega meonjeo~ Nege nege nege ppajyeo~ Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby~", saat melihat Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu, Naruto langsung menyanyikan lagu 'Sorry Sorry' sambil menari ala Super Junior.

Sasuke mematung di depan pintu, melihat kelakuan autis Naruto.

"Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty~ Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo~ Sumi makhyeo makhyeo mak...",

 _BLaaaaM_  
Sasuke tidak jadi memasuki kamarnya. Lebih baik dia menginap di warnet saja.

" **Aigo! Dia tidak suka!** ", Naruto berlari mencegah Sasuke untuk pergi lagi, "Suke~",

"I'm sorry, Suke~", Naruto mulai memelas.  
"Huf~", Sasuke menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan Naruto, "Apa maumu, Dobe?",  
"Jangan marah, please~",  
"Aku tidak marah!",  
"Kau marah",  
"Tidak, Dobe!",  
"Cara bicaramu menunjukkan bahwa kau marah",  
"Hn!",  
"Tu kan! Kau marah padaku",  
"Hn!",  
"Mianhaeyo, Suke~ Maafkan aku~ Gomennasai~ Pardon me~",  
"Hn", antar kesal bercampur geli melihat tingkah si Dobe ini.  
"Kau memaafkanku?",  
"Menurutmu?",  
"Hn!", Naruto meniru gaya bicara Sasuke. Naruto bisa membaca arti 'hn' yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Tidak seharusnya Sasuke menampar Naruto terlalu keras. Naruto menciumnya itu karena sudah kebiasaan Naruto yang suka main sosor.

"Sorry, aku baper", ucap Sasuke menyesal.  
"Kau lapar, Suke? Hn! Aku juga lapar!", Naruto salah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.  
"Ya. Aku lapar", Sasuke baper sekaligus lapar.  
"Kutraktir kau makan", tawar Naruto yang langsung diterima oleh Sasuke, sang anak kost.

* * *

Di RM Seder Hana.

"Aku kangen nasi Padang. Aku kangen makan pakai tangan",  
"Please deh! Jangan norak!", dengus Sasuke melihat gaya makan Naruto yang begitu kampungan.  
"Pokoknya, selama di sini, aku akan kuliner sepuasnya",  
"Selain kuliner, kau ada urusan apa ke sini?",  
"Mmm~", Naruto berpikir panjang.

Sasuke sangat berharap Naruto akan menjawab 'Aku kangen padamu'. Eits, Tidak! Dia tidak ingin Naruto memberinya harapan.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sakura", Sakura adalah mantan pacar Naruto saat SMP.

Jawaban yang tidak diharapkan itu, membuat nafsu makan Sasuke bertambah. Dia baper lagi.

"Tambo ciek, da!", Sasuke meminta seporsi lagi pada pelayan yang lewat.

Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Bahasa Indonesia, please~", bisik Naruto.

Sasuke menghiraukan Naruto. Lebih baik dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan makanan daripada mengomeli Naruto tanpa alasan.

"Kau tahu dimana Sakura tinggal? Apa dia sekampus denganmu?",  
"Tidak!", ketus Sasuke  
"Yaah~ Sayang sekali~",  
"Untuk apa kau mencari Sakura?",  
"Untuk memastikan perasaanku", Ya, perasaannya sangat cemas. Dia takut Suke-nya dimiliki orang lain. Dia harus mencari Sakura, sang ratu kepo. Dia ingat, bahwa Sakura termasuk teman dekat Hinata-hime.

"Ternyata kau masih ada rasa dengannya", ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya jika jawabannya akan seperti itu. Tujuan Naruto ke Konoha, bukan untuk bertemu dengannya, melainkan ingin rujuk dengan Sakura.

Sasuke juga merutuki dirinya yang begitu mudah baper.

* * *

Ketika sampai di kamar kostnya, Sasuke langsung mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Kemudian merebahkan diri di ranjang, bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

"Aku tidur di bawah, Suke?", tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menyahut, menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi Naruto.

"It's OK!", Naruto menggelar kasur lipat di lantai, " **Jika tidur di ranjang, aku bisa terjatuh. Jatuh itu sakit** ",

Sasuke tidak mengubris, padahal Naruto sengaja menggunakan bahasa Korea agar Sasuke meresponnya. Lebih baik Sasuke mengomelinya daripada mendiaminya.

"Kau sakit perut, Suke?",

"Kau makan terlalu banyak tadi",  
"Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?",  
" **Mwo?** ",  
"Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?", ulang Sasuke.  
"Setelah aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan memastikan 1 hal",  
"Setelah urusanmu selesai, kau akan pulang kan?",  
"Kau mengusirku, Suke?",  
"Hn",  
"Kau masih marah padaku?",  
"Hn",  
"Kau selalu marah padaku tanpa sebab", cibir Naruto.  
"Kau menyebalkan, Dobe!", ketus Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto mematikan lampu, lalu meraba-raba berbaring kasurnya.  
" **Selama di Korea, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku ingin sekali menghubungimu, tapi aku takut kau menghiraukanku, karena sudah lama kita tidak berhubungan. Di saat aku memantapkan diri untuk menghubungimu, aku kembali teringat dengan tujuanku ke Korea, yaitu untuk menghindarimu. Kau tahu, mengapa aku menghindarimu?** ", Naruto tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, " **Karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak ingin perasaan ini tumbuh, karena akan sangat berbahaya. Tapi nyatanya perasaan ini terus tumbuh dan berkembang seperti virus. Aku masih mencintaimu, Suke. Dari dulu hingga sekarang** ",

" **Aku hanya bisa menstalker akun sosialmu. Hey, Suke~ Tahukah kau bahwa aku cemburu melihat banyak akun perempuan mengomentari dan menyukai setiap postingan yang kau posting di akun sosialmu? Ingin sekali kutimpali komentar bahwa kau milikku, hanya milikku. Ahahahaa...** ",

Sasuke melempari wajah Naruto dengan bantal karena Naruto terus berbicara panjang lebar menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti.

" **Dulu kau adalah bocah bawel, galak dan menyebalkan. Kini kau telah menjelma menjadi pemuda yang tampan menujurus cantik. Ya, walaupun kegalakkanmu tidak pernah hilang. Aku semakin terjerat ke dalam pesonamu** ",

"Suke, aku ingin bernyanyi",

"Lagu ini cocok untukmu",

Tanpa izin Sasuke, Naruto langsung bernyanyi.

" **Suke neomu yeppeoseo~ Namjadeuli gaman an dweo~ Heundeullineun geunyeoae mam sashil algo isseo~** ",

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati irama lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengerti arti lirik lagu tersebut.

" **Geunyeoaegae sarangeun~ Hansoonganae neukkimil ppoon~ Mola haedo nayegaen salmae everything~** ",

Suara Naruto tidak begitu jelek. Buktinya, Sasuke terlelap mendengar alunan lagu itu.

* * *

 _GubRaaaK_

Naruto terbangun karena ada sesuatu jatuh di tubuhnya. Saat dia membuka mata, tampak sosok Sasuke sedang telungkup di perutnya.

"Sedang ap...", belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Sasuke mencubit perut Naruto dengan kesal.  
"Aku tersandung gara-gara kau tidur menguasai jalan!",  
" **Mwo?** ",

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa posisi tidurnya yang berantakan, benar-benar sulit untuk Sasuke mengakses jalan tanpa menginjak Naruto.

"Terlalu sempit, Suke...ehehehe...",

Sasuke buru-buru memungut buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.  
"Urus dirimu sendiri!", ketus Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

 _BLaaaaM_  
Sosok galak itu menghilang begitu saja.

" **Aigo~ Suke marah lagi~** ",

Naruto gregetan sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Tanpa sadar, kepala belakangnya terbentur dinding.

" **Hue~ Eomma~** ",

* * *

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, Naruto pergi keluar untuk memotret beberapa pemandangan sambil berselfie menyicipi kuliner.

Dia juga ke Konoha University untuk menstalker Sasuke. Sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan Sasuke di tempat seluas itu.

Perutnya lapar, dia ingin makan bersama Sasuke. Berbagi cerita sekaligus mengorek hal pribadi Sasuke. Tapi, nyatanya Sasuke tidak ada.

* * *

Malam harinya.

"Ini alamat dan nomor ponsel Sakura", Sasuke menyerahkan selembar memo kecil pada Naruto, "Selesaikan masalahmu, lalu segera kembali ke Korea",  
"Kau tidak suka aku tinggal di sini?",  
"Hn",

Sasuke memang tidak suka jika Naruto berlama-lama di dekatnya. Dia tidak ingin rasa cinta itu bertambah. Mencintai Naruto adalah kesalahan yang fatal.

"Tugas kuliahku menumpuk. Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu konsentrasiku",  
"It's OK! It's OK! Aku memang berisik",

Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto akan pergi.

"Semoga kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas kuliahmu dengan tenang", pamit Naruto.

Naruto menyeret kopernya keluar kamar. Sasuke mematung, tidak mencegah kepergian Naruto.

"Begini lebih baik", guman Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto begitu berat melangkahkan kakinya. Dia sangat berharap Sasuke mengejarnya dan memanggilnya dari belakang. Ternyata Sasuke tak kunjung terlihat.

" **Malam ini, tidur tanpa Suke** ", gumannya. Dia duduk seorang diri di halte, menunggu taxi lewat.

Taxi sudah lewat berkali-kali, tapi dia enggan menyetop. Dia masih berharap Sasuke akan mengejarnya.

"Kau bisa dibegal, Dobe!", ketus seseorang yang ditunggunya.  
"Suke?",  
"Ayo, pulang!", Sasuke mengambil alih koper Naruto, "Kau terlihat seperti pembantu yang diusir",  
"Aku sedang menunggumu",  
"Menungguku membawa kopermu?",  
"Hn!",

Rolling eyes.

"Aku tidak punya tujuan, selain ke tempatmu, Suke~ Aku takut melangkah lebih jauh di tempat asing",

Naruto memang pernah tinggal di Indonesia, tapi dia belum pernah berkunjung ke Konoha.

"Jangan melangkah menjauhiku, Dobe", ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.  
"Maksudmu?",

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke masih ingin bersama Naruto dan berharap cintanya terbalas. Tapi sepertinya mustahil, karena Naruto menyukai Sakura.

"A, aku tidak ingin kau dibegal!", ralat Sasuke cepat.  
"Begal?",  
"Dibunuh lalu dirampok",  
" **Mwo?!** ", Naruto merinding membayangkan dirinya dimutilasi. Dengan langkah cepat dia menyusul Sasuke, menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

" **Eomma~** ", gayanya seperti anak kecil yang takut gelap.  
"Oma itu nenek kan?",  
"Ani~ Eomma itu...", Naruto segan memberi tahu.  
"Apa itu ejekkan?",  
"Ani~", bantah Naruto halus, "Eomma itu...mother...ehehehe...",

Rolling eyes.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Dulu, Naruto sering memanggilnya 'mami' karena kegalakannya menyerupai sang ibu. Bahkan teman-teman juga memanggilnya nyonya, orang yang paling disegani.

* * *

" **Suke neomu yeppeo~ Michyeo~ Replay, replay, replay~** ",

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menari ala boyband.

"Apa lirik lagunya memang seperti itu?", tanya Sasuke yang merasa mendengar namanya disebut.  
"Aku lebih suka menggunakan namamu",  
"Mengapa kau menggunakan namaku?",  
"Karena lirik lagu ini, cocok untukmu",  
"Memangnya artinya apa?",  
"Mmm~", Naruto enggan memberi tahu, dia takut Sasuke akan melarangnya menyanyikan lagu itu lagi, "Rahasia, Suke~",  
"Huh!",  
"Yang jelas, aku suka menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu",

" **Suke neomu yeppeo~ Michyeo~ Replay, replay, replay~** ", Naruto kembali menari sambil bernyanyi.

Sasuke memang menyukai lagu itu, tapi tidak dengan tarian yang dibawakan Naruto. Terkesan seperti sedang merayunya?

* * *

Entah kemasukan apa, Naruto bangun lebih awal dari Sasuke?

"Kau mau pergi, Dobe?",  
"Hn! Ada janji dengan Sakura", Naruto menutup kepalanya dengan topi hitam.

"Apa aku tampan, Suke?", tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang membatu melihatnya.  
"Najis!", Sasuke menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, "Selesaikan urusanmu dan segera kembali ke Korea!",

"Pokoknya, hari ini harus selesai!", tegas Naruto dengan mantap.

"Aku tidak sabar menemui Sakura. See you, Suke~", pamit Naruto.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke segera membuang jauh selimutnya.

"Good luck! Semoga dia menolakmu!", doa Sasuke yang terbakar api cemburu.

Sasuke tersadar bahwa doanya itu salah.  
"Bodoh! Seharusnya aku mendoakan agar Dobe diterima oleh Sakura. Jadi, Dobe bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke Korea dan aku bisa melupakannya", Sasuke hendak berdoa tapi, tiba-tiba pikiran lain terlintas.

"Tapi, jika Sakura menerimanya, bisa-bisa Dobe memutuskan untuk menetap di Konoha karena tidak ingin LDR. Dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya karena kami akan sering bertemu! Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!",

Akhirnya Sasuke berdoa supaya Sakura menolak Naruto.

* * *

"Suke!", teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sambil melambai-lambai dari gerbang kampus.

Sosok yang dipanggil itu, menahan malu dan amarah saat teman-temannya menertawakan teman norak Sasuke itu.

"Kau tidak ke sana, nyonya?", tanya Neji.  
"Nanti saja!", Sasuke dengan cueknya mengetik tugasnya di laptop.  
"Sebaiknya kau ke sana, sebelum dia menjadi pusat perhatian", bujuk Neji lagi.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang tebar pesona dengan mahasiswi yang lewat. Naruto tersenyum ramah menanggapi mahasiswi yang meliriknya.

"Atau kupanggil saja dia ke sini?", tawar Neji yang dengan cepat ditolak Sasuke.  
"Sebaiknya kuselesaikan tugas ini di rumah", Sasuke segera berkemas dan berpamitan pada ketiga temannya. Secepatnya dia membawa pergi Naruto.

* * *

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu di antara ribuan mahasiswa...ehehehe...", cengir Naruto.  
"Bagaimana urusanmu dengan Sakura?", tanya Sasuke to the point.  
"Clear!",  
"Perasaanmu terbalaskan?",  
"Mmm~", Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas. Dia teringat dengan ucapan Sakura bahwa Sasuke masih jomblo dan tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan Hinata Hyuuga, sang pemilik akun bernama Hinata-hime. Sakura juga memberi dukungan besar agar Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke segera. Mumpung Sasuke masih jomblo dan belum melirik wanita lain.

"Kuharap iya"  
"O, begitu", Sasuke merasa kecewa mendengarnya, "Kau masih mencintainya ternyata",

Orang yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Sakura, tapi Naruto malah menganggap orang itu adalah Sasuke.  
"Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya dan sulit untuk melupakan semua kenangan yang kami lalui",

Pernyataan itu membuat Sasuke tertohok. Mendadak dadanya sakit, ingin menangis dan berteriak di bawah guyuran air. OK, ini terlalu lebay.

"Tinggal bersamanya, sungguh menyenangkan", senyum Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin sakit.

Sasuke membelakangi Naruto, mengatur nafasnya, bersikap tenang dan tidak gemetar. Setelah siap, dia berbalik lagi menghadap Naruto.  
"Good luck!", Sasuke menepuk kuat pundak Naruto, kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia ingin pulang kampung, mengadu dan menangis di ketek Itachi.

* * *

Di Suna, kampung halaman Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke pulang, di rumah tampak sepi. Tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Memanjat pagar seperti maling, mengintip dari jendela, tidak ada penghuni.

"Jangan katakan bahwa mereka sedang berlibur",

Salah Sasuke yang datang mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke ingin mengasingkan diri dari Naruto. Dia tidak sanggup menghadapi cobaan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dia juga tidak mengabari Naruto bahwa dia pulang kampung. Naruto pasti mencemaskannya.

* * *

Di kamar Sasuke.

"Ini sudah hari kedua, kau masih saja betah menempel di ranjang dan tidak mau keluar kamar. Apa perlu aku mengadu pada papa?", tanya seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam panjang sepunggung, wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke. Pria itu adalah Itachi Uchiha.

Papa dan mama Sasuke sedang honey moon ke Bangkok. Itachi tidak ikut, karena threesome itu tidak baik *bercanda dink*. Itachi harus mengurus toko kue keluarga. Toko kue Uchiha sangat terkenal di Suna.

"Aaa~ abang~", rengek Sasuke pada Itachi.

Sudah lama Itachi tidak melihat Sasuke merengek.

"Kau tiba-tiba pulang, pasti ada masalah. Ayo, cerita!", bujuk Itachi, sang abang ganteng yang masih jomblo.

Sasuke merayap mendekati Itachi seperti ulat bulu, menyandarkan kepalanya di perut sang abang yang sedang terbaring di ranjang.

"Aku stress, bang",  
"Hn. Kau memang terlihat seperti itu",  
"Tugas kuliah menumpuk", bohongnya.  
"Benarkah?", Itachi kurang yakin dengan ucapan Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh tentang kuliahnya. Sasuke tergolong mahasiswa genius di kampusnya, tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa stress gara-gara tugas kuliah.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan temanmu? Apa kau dibully di kampus?", tebak Itachi.  
"Iya, ya, bisa jadi, bisa jadi", jawab Sasuke meniru gaya sebuah acara game show di TV.

Itachi menyentil kening Sasuke.  
"Ini serius, lho",

Sasuke mencibir sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan abangmu ini", Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya. Tujuannya pulang kampung adalah untuk berbagi beban pada sang abang. Bukankah berat sama dipikul, ringan jinjing sendiri?

"Mungkin aku patah hati, bang",  
"Patah hati?", tanya Itachi heboh, "Hinata-hime menolakmu?",  
"Abang kenal dengan Hinata?",  
"Ops!", Itachi menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan.  
"Abang menstalker FBku?", curiga Sasuke. Dia tahu bahwa sang abang sangat kepo tentang urusannya.  
"Tidak kok!", bantah Itachi.  
"Iya juga tidak apa-apa",

Itachi bersyukur bahwa Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Mereka bilang, aku dan Hinata cocok",  
"Hn! Kalian memang cocok. Sama-sama manis",

Manis dan cantik, Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai pujian itu. Dengan kesal, dia menarik sesuatu yang panjang dari ketek Itachi.

"Auw!", teriak Itachi ngilu pada keteknya.  
"Adik abang ini laki-laki! Tolong perlakukan seperti laki-laki juga!", tegas Sasuke.

Itachi membalas dengan mencubit pipi Sasuke.  
"Kau memang mannnisss, adikku!",

Sasuke menepis tangan usil Itachi, dia memegangi pipinya yang memerah.  
"Aku malas cerita dengan abang!",  
"Ehehehe...gomen, gomen~",  
"Jangan sok Jejepangan, bang! Geli tahu!",  
"O_O",

Sasuke segera turun dari ranjang, mengambil ponselnya dari dalam laci meja. Sudah 2 hari, dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

"Kau menyukai Hinata-hime?", tanya Itachi yang masih kepo.  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke.

Hinata adalah gadis yang baik dan tidak bawel, Sasuke sungguh menyukai tipe orang yang seperti itu. Hanya sekedar suka, bukan cinta.

"Kenapa tidak kau tembak saja dia?",  
"Tembak? Yang benar saja?",  
"Kau suka dia kan? Tunggu apa lagi? Sebelum dia dimiliki orang lain",  
"Ahahaha...", Sasuke tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Itachi.  
"Mengapa kau tertawa?",  
"Kau orang kesekian yang berkata seperti itu",

Itachi mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sasuke.  
"Asal abang tahu, Hinata sudah kuanggap seperti adik. Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan adik sendiri",  
"Ya elah, bro!", pupus sudah harapan Itachi untuk memiliki adik ipar semanis Hinata.  
"Lagi pula, Hinata menyukai orang lain",  
"Benarkah?",  
"Jangan lebos ya, bang!",  
"Hn! Aku bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan baik",  
"Abang tahu Kiba kan?",  
"O, Kiba yang itu?",  
"Memangnya temanku yang bernama Kiba ada berapa banyak?",  
"Cuma 1 sih",  
"Hinata menyukai Kiba",  
"Kok Kiba sih! Mengapa bukan kau saja?",  
"Huh! Abang ni!",  
"Padahal kau lebih cocok dengan Hinata-hime",

Dia sudah bosan mendengar itu. Semua selalu menjodohkannya dengan Hinata. Apa yang terlihat cocok bagi mereka, belum tentu cocok untuknya.

"Jadi kau patah hati karena itu?",  
"Bukan, bang!",  
"Lalu apa?",

Sebelum menjawab, tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari 'RM Seder Hana'.

Merasa aneh mendapat panggilan itu, Sasuke langsung menjawabnya.

" _ **Suke, ini aku~ Aku makan, tapi tidak sanggup bayar~ hue~**_ ",  
"Bahasa Indonesia, Dobe!",

"Dobe?", Itachi merasa tidak asing dengan panggilan itu.

Setelah berbicara singkat dengan Naruto, Sasuke segera berbenah.

"Dobe? Apa itu Naruto?", tanya Itachi yang selalu kepo.  
"Ih! Kepo deh! Abang ini!",

Sasuke langsung berpamitan pada Itachi. Sebelum pergi, dia berpesan pada Itachi agar jangan lebos.

"Jadi, siapa yang membuat adikku patah hati? Dobe itu bocah kuning yang itu kan? Lalu, ada urusan apa dia ke Konoha?",

Pertanyaan itu masih menggantung di pikiran Itachi. Sepertinya, dia harus mencari tahu sendiri.

* * *

Konoha, kamar kost Sasuke.

" **Aku rindu padamu, Suke~** ", Naruto bergelayutan manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau membohongiku?",  
"Sorry, Suke...ehehehe...",

Naruto tidak makan di RM Seder Hana, dia hanya meminjam telepon untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Dia cemas, mengapa Sasuke tidak pulang? Dia meminta ibu kost untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Berkali-kali dihubungi, ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur gara-gara menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung pulang.

Siang tadi, saat melewati RM Seder Hana dia teringat dengan Sasuke lagi. Dengan wajah belas kasihan, dia berhasil dipinjami telepon. Kebetulan ponsel Sasuke aktif. Dengan sedikit kebohongan, dia berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke kost.

"Kau kemana saja, Suke?",  
"Ada urusan",  
"Mengapa tidak mengabariku? Kupikir kau dibegal orang",

Antara tersentuh atau ingin memukuli Naruto atas ucapannya barusan.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Suke~", Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke tidak bisa menolak pelukan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kuat. Daripada Naruto melihat wajahnya yang memerah ini, lebih baik dia membalas pelukan Naruto.

Ya, untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan dia merasakan hangatnya pelukan ini.

"Kau tahu, Suke. Sehari tanpamu, terasa hampa", ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke. Tidak hanya Sasuke yang berdebar, Naruto juga berdebar. Dia ingin menembak Sasuke, tapi masih ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya. Bagaimana caranya supaya Sasuke tidak marah saat Naruto menembaknya?

"Apa kau sudah menembaknya?", tanya Sasuke menghiraukan ucapan Naruto yang tidak dia mengerti itu. Sasuke bingung mengapa dia malah menanyakan hal itu? Jelas-jelas, Naruto sudah menembak Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Belum",  
"Mengapa belum?",  
"Ehehehee...", cengirnya.  
"Semakin cepat semakin baik",  
"Hn",

Ya, semakin cepat, semakin baik. Kalimat itu memberi motivasi bagi Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.  
"Hey, Suke!", seru Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya keheranan. Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kaku karena diperhatikan seperti itu.  
"Aku mencintamu!",  
"Heh?!",  
" **Aigo~** ", Naruto langsung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, dia sungguh malu. Wajahnya pasti seperti udang rebus.

Sasuke memang terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi, karena otak geniusnya bekerja dengan cepat, dia malah mengira bahwa kalimat itu untuk Sakura.  
"Setidaknya, beri dia bunga sebelum mengucapkan kalimat itu", saran Sasuke.  
" **Ani~** ", Naruto gregetan karena Sasuke salah maksud, "Kalimat itu untukmu~ Aku baru saja menembakmu, Suke~",  
"Heh?!", Sasuke terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, "Serius?",  
"Serius! Aku tidak pernah seserius ini, Suke!", Naruto mengipasi dirinya, suhu udara di sekitar mulai memanas.

"Ahahahaaa... Tidak lucu, Dobe!", ejek Sasuke.  
"Haiz!", Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke, tanpa aba-aba, dia mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Apa ini terkesan bercanda? Aku mencintaimu, Suke. Dari dulu hingga sekarang",

Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya. Duduk di bangku membelakangi Naruto.  
"Ehehehee...", Sasuke tercengir kaku, pikirannya mendadak blank saat ini.

Naruto merasa bersalah telah menembak Sasuke. Sekarang, Sasuke pasti membencinya. Adegan penembakan ini tidak seindah yang dibayangkannya.

Naruto merebahkan diri di ranjang, bersembunyi di dalam selimut.  
" **Eomma~ Aku patah hati~ Suke menolakku~** ", ratapnya dalam hati.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

Naruto terbangun karena mendengar suara lemari yang terbuka.

"Kau mau ke kampus, Suke?", tanya Naruto bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa.  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke.

Syukurlah, Sasuke masih mengubrisnya.

"Suke?",  
"Hn?",  
"Siang ini... Aku akan pulang ke Korea",  
"O",  
"Hanya itu reaksimu?", cibir Naruto.  
"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu",  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa naik taxi",  
"Hn. Hati-hati",

Sasuke pergi begitu saja, tanpa berkata lagi.

" **Dia membenciku~** ", ucap Naruto sendu.

Naruto mengira, Sasuke akan mencegahnya pulang ke Korea, tapi ternyata Sasuke malah mengikhlaskannya. Terpaksa dia harus membeli tiket untuk pulang ke Korea siang ini.

* * *

Lain di mulut, lain di hati. Begitulah Sasuke. Dia terpaksa membolos hanya untuk pulang ke kost, menemui Naruto.

Sesampainya di kost, dia tidak menemukan Naruto. Koper Naruto telah lenyap, itu berarti Naruto telah berangkat.

Dia terduduk lemas di bangku. Seharusnya dia bersyukur bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seharusnya dia bertanya mengapa Naruto mencintainya? Bukankah Naruto mencintai Sakura? Seharusnya dia mencegah Naruto untuk pergi.

Apa sulitnya mengatakan 'Aku juga mencintaimu'?

"Bodoh!", Sasuke membenturkan keningnya ke meja.

Pandangannya menatap benda asing di mejanya. Sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin perak dan secarik memo kecil.

"Jangan membenciku hanya karena aku mencintaimu",

Sasuke tersenyum setelah membaca memo itu.  
"Aku membencimu", tanpa sadar dia menangis.

* * *

The End?

Belum dink!

* * *

 _CeKLeeK_  
Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke mematung..

"Kau tidak kuliah, Suke?", tanya Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke ada di kamar.  
"Mengapa kau masih di sini?", mumpung Naruto belum mendekatinya, dengan cepat Sasuke menyeka air matanya.  
"Aku belum bisa pulang karena aku masih menunggu jawabanmu",

Naruto menyeret masuk kopernya, lalu menutup pintu kamar.  
"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Suke?",  
"Kapan pesawatmu berangkat?",  
"Jam 1",

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 12.

"Aku tahu pertanyaan ini aneh dan menjijikkan. Tapi aku butuh jawabanmu. Kau mau jadi pacarku, Suke?",

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melempar kotak kecil berisi cincin itu ke arah Naruto. Dengan cekatan, Naruto menangkapnya.

"Pakaikan!", perintah Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangan kirinya, tanpa berbalik menghadap ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya pasti masih terlihat seperti habis menangis.

Awalnya, Naruto mengira Sasuke membencinya dan jijik melihat wajahnya. Tapi ternyata, Sasuke tidak seperti itu. Sasuke memang baik hati, tidak sombong dan cantik.

" **Terimakasih, Suke! Saranghae!** ",

Naruto langsung memakaikan cincin perak itu di jari manis Sasuke. Walaupun sedikit longgar, cincin itu sangat manis di jari Sasuke yang ramping.

"Love you, my Suke!", Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke, tidak memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar cepat.

"I, ini sudah mepet. Kuantar kau ke bandara", Sasuke berdiri dari bangku, menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tidak karuan.

Naruto mencegah Sasuke untuk mengambil kopernya.  
"Kau mencintaiku, Suke?",  
"Apa perlu kujawab?",  
"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu",

Menghilangkan rasa malunya, Sasuke menarik kaos Naruto, lalu menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

"Itu jawabanku!",

Naruto melompat kegirangan. Dia ingin berteriak sekuat mungkin.

"Cepat, Dobe!", Sasuke sudah siap mendorong koper Naruto.  
"Sebenarnya... Aku belum membeli tiket...ehehehe...",  
"Kau membohongiku, Dobe?",  
"Tidak kok! Aku memang berencana pulang ke Korea, jika kau menolakku. Tapi karena kau menerimaku, ya tidak jadi...ehehehe..",  
"Kau tidak berniat pulang?",  
"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu",  
"Berapa lama?",  
"Selama-lama lama-lamanya",

Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Sasuke. Pangutan mereka tidak terlepas, hingga Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang.

" **Sudah lama aku menginginkan ini** ", Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke yang halus tanpa jerawat.  
"Bahasa Indonesia, Dobe!",  
"Kau pernah bercinta, Suke?",  
"Belum pernah",  
"O, baguslah. Aku yang pertama", seringai Naruto, tangan usilnya menyusup ke dalam kemeja Sasuke.  
"Heh?!",

* * *

The End

* * *

Ceritanya lagi ngidam masa-masa kpop.

Silakan review ^_^


End file.
